Tell Me More
by SleepingBeautyAtNight
Summary: Don and Robin are getting married. The night before their wedding, Robin is upset and cannot sleep. Don makes her a special phone call…


**Title:** Tell Me More

**Author: **SleepingBeautyAtNight

**Fandom:** Numb3rs

**Pairing:** Don E., Robin B.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor (one shot)

**Words:** 2233

**Summary:** Don and Robin are getting married. The night before their wedding, Robin is upset and cannot sleep. Don makes her a special phone call…

**Disclaimer:** all Numb3rs characters belong to CBS

**Author's note:** _**please read before you continue reading **_

What follows is a sort of sequel to my previous FF A Midsummer Proposal (set short after S06E11, _Scratch_), but you don't need to read it to understand this one.

This fic contains a brief reference to S04E14 (_Checkmate_) and it is unbetated.

Enjoy!

**Lady Antebellum, **_**Need You Now**_

[…]

_Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

….

Robin was lying alone in her bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. She tossed and turned a couple of more times in her bed before checking the clock on her nightstand. A quarter after one. She sighed deeply and surrendered. She was definitely not going to fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling, passed her hand on her eyes, took off the sheets and got up.

She put on a light night-dress and stepped out on her balcony. She looked at the lights of the city and closed her eyes sighing again. She kept her eyes closed and tried to breath normally, focusing on the noises and sounds of the city to keep anxiety away from her at least for a couple of minutes. But it came back almost immediately. She just couldn't get that thought out of her mind.

'_Tomorrow Don and I are getting married!'_

She was happy like she had never been before, but also scared. Her life was never going to be the same again. But that was not what she was really scared about. She had been having strange thoughts lately.

'_What if he had had second thoughts?'_

That was impossible. Don loved her. He really did. He was never going to leave her alone at the altar. Ever.

She smiled while remembering about that wonderful Summer evening of eight months before when Don proposed to her. She could remember every words he said to her, every expression on his face while he was asking her to be his wife. And she could tell that he really meant it. No, there was absolutely no way that he was going to leave her. Right. But…

'_But_ _what if he doesn't like my wedding dress? Or my hair or make up tomorrow morning?'_

She shook her head at that thought.

'_That's ridiculous. Don's not that kind of man. He is never going to tell me that I don't look good on the day of our wedding'_

Not to add that when she bought it with her mom and Amita she had known from the first moment that he would have loved it. Her wedding dress was a very simple one because she knew that both of them preferred those kind of things. Even her hair and make up were going to be pretty simple. She had insisted with her mom to let her to do them on her own because she didn't want something to elaborate. She wanted something that told him that she was exactly the one he had chosen to be with, that she didn't need to impress him with great ornaments on the day of their marriage.

'_No tricks. Take me as I am'_

She hoped that he would understand. She wanted to look quite ordinary because she wanted something she could replicate easily on any other day without the help of a hairdresser or a make-up artist so that he could remember the day of their wedding every time he was going to see her wearing her hair or make up in that way.

And the idea that she had had for her hair was easy but full of meaning to Don and her: she was going to put on the air clap he gave her at the Ritz the night that he used it to save her life. Maybe without that hair clap they wouldn't even be there now.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. She wondered who would have called her in the middle of the night before her wedding. Than she recognized Don's number on her phone screen. She answered with a worried tone in her voice.

'Don, honey. What's up?'

'Hi sweetheart. Nothing, I just… I needed to hear your voice…I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize it was so late. Did I wake you up?'

'No, you didn't. I wasn't sleeping. I'm too exited, I can't believe we are getting married in a few hours' she answered him taking a brief look at the digital clock on her nightstand.

'Yeah, me too. This waiting his killing me'

Robin remained in silence for some time, realizing that her anxiety had almost disappeared only by hearing the voice of the man that was going to become her husband. She closed her eyes and wished that he was there with her, holding her tight and safe in a warm embrace…

'Robin? You still there baby?'

'Yes Don , I'm here. I'm sorry, I was just thinking' she answered quickly.

She decided that she wanted that phone call to last as long as possible to make the time go faster so that she could finally be married to the man who could soothe her soul with one single word.

She smiled softly to herself, then she spoke again

'I thought that the groom wasn't allowed to meet his bride the night before the marriage…' she teased him

'Well, I don't think that rule applies to phone calls. Besides, I wanted to be sure that you didn't change your mind about the wedding…'

'What do you mean?' she asked in surprise 'You scared I would leave you standing alone at the altar tomorrow?' she added laughing

'Well, you know…Look, I know it's nonsense, but…You remember that movie with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere?'

'_Runaway Bride_?'

'Yeah, exactly. I don't know why, but…I was here all alone, in the dark, lying in my bed trying to get some sleep and all of a sudden the scene where Julia Roberts leaves Richard Gere at the altar came to my mind…And I felt the need to call you to reassure myself'

'The part where you were lying alone in your bed sounded very interesting to me…'

'Hey! Keep that kind of thoughts for tomorrow night, my almost-bride!' he answered with a wide grin.

'Ok, you are right. Sorry. Besides, I've had that fear too…'

'What? Me? Leaving you? Are you kidding me? I would never do that to you'

'Good. Because I'm not leaving you either. Don't worry: I swear I'm not wearing my sneakers tomorrow!' she added laughing softly.

'Good. Now…' he cleared his throat before adding 'Talking about what are you wearing tomorrow…'

Robin rolled her eyes in an amused exasperation

'Oh no, Eppes. We are not going to talk about this right now. Forget it! It's a secret until tomorrow. If you are so curious about that, then come to the wedding tomorrow and you'll find out'

'Please honey? Give me just a hint…I can't sleep if you don't tell me! Do you want me to come to our wedding with bags under my eyes?'

She could imagine the suffering expression on his face and she smiled by herself.

'Please honey?' he insisted 'Pretty please? With sugar on top?'

'No way!' she said 'You are an FBI agent. I can't believe that you didn't find the way to take a look at my wedding dress!'

'I tried!' he said with a disappointed tone 'But Amita and your mother patrolled the room where you keep it and I feared that they would bite me if I would have tried to get close to your dress'

Robin laughed, shaking her head at the image.

Then she changed her mind. After all, she had been worrying all night long about what he would have thought of her appearance in the morning.

'Ok' she said 'I'm giving you just some little details…You ready?'

'Yes, ma'am, I'm all ears!' he answered in surprise, hoping that she was not trying to mock him.

'Ok, so…uhm…Where to begin?'

'The dress. Tell me about your dress first' he suggested

'Yes. Well, it's a very simple one, you know. I'm not wearing one of those Barbie-style dresses, you know I don't like that kind of dresses'

'Good. I like simple ones too. But tell me more…describe it to me'

'How can I describe it to you? It's a wedding dress, use your imagination, G-Man. No, wait. I have a hint for you: it's white!'

'Yeah, funny. Thanks for that'

'Ok, right…So, it's white, sleeveless, it's got a bodice and V-back, the skirt is not full, its train is not too long and I'm wearing white pumps matching with it but neither gloves nor veil'

'Uhm…I can picture it. It looks perfect on you. I like that. I really do. And what about the _Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue_-thing?'

'Well, my mother gave me the bracelet my father gave her when they dated for the first time; my dress is the new thing and Amita lended me the necklace she was wearing at her wedding. As regards the blue thing…'

'Yes?'

She cleared her throat before going on 'I'm wearing blue underware under my wedding dress'

'Tell me more about that!' he added, a wide grin lighting up his face

Robin grinned to herself and flushed a little

'You like it? It was Amita's idea: she suggested something that noone but you could see, so underware turned out to be the most obvious choice'

'I do like it. What kind of underware? Lace? Silk?'

'Stop it! I've already told you more than enough. Only one way to find out, my dearest almost-husband!'

'I think I am definitely not going to sleep tonight'

'You were the one who wanted to know. God, I can't believe I have told you about all those things! They were supposed to be a surprise, but I was too worried'

'Worried about what?'

'About everything: the dress, the make up, the hair…I was worried you might not like the overall effect'

'What are you talking about? How could I not like you in your wedding dress, come on! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you are going to become my wife. What else may I ask for?'

she lightly sighed in relief before speaking again

'Thanks. Don?'

'Yes baby?'

'I love you'

'I love you too sweetheart. Now…Tell me more'

'What? You are incorregible! What else do you want to know now?'

'Your hair…tell me about your hair'

'No, I'm sorry. Not a single word about my hair tonight. That's a surprise for you. I'm sure you'll like it' she said smiling happily

'I'm sure I'll do. I do love your hair, you know that, right?'

'Yes, I know you like it'

'Yes, and I love your eyes and your mouth too…'

'I know' she interrupted him 'That's why I've decided to put on a really little make up and I've chosen a simple hairdo, because I know you like them both as natural as possible'

'You got it right baby!'

'I'm glad to hear you saying that' she added starting to relax a little.

Then he spoke again

'Robin?'

'Yes Don?'

'Tell me more…' he whispered softly in her ear

'What's left to say?'

'Tell me again that you love me'

'_Oh'_

After a moment, she told him 'I love you, Don. You know I do. I love you more than I could even explain to you. I want to be your wife to be always there to take care of you, I want to take your hands in mine and say 'I Do' to you because I mean it' she stopped out of breath.

She could feel her eyes starting watering. She could hear him shifting slightly before speaking.

'I love you too, Robin' he began 'I can't wait to kiss your lips tomorrow after the marriage and to hold you tight in my arms. I can't wait to cross the threshold of our new house carrying you in my arms. I can't wait to start our new life together, as husband and wife'

He shallowed hard and she could tell that he was trying hard not to cry.

She sighed deeply trying to regain herself a little, then she told him

'So G-Man, we have spoken only about me 'till now…Come on, tell me about you: what are you wearing tomorrow? Suit or tuxedo? Light or dark? Tie or bow tie?' she added the last one with a laugh.

He sighed, pretending to be serious

'I'm sorry Counselor. That's reserved information'

'What? I can't believe it! I've told you almost everything about me and you are not going to tell me anything about you? That's not fair! But I guess I know some tricks to make you confess' she added in her best Counselor's voice.

He laughed and her heart warmed up immediately

'Robin?'

'Yes?'

'Go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a great day and I want my bride to enjoy it. I don't want you to fall asleep in front of the priest!'

'Teaser' she replied yawning

'Goodnight my love, sleep well'

'Goodnight sweetheart. So you are really not saying to me anything at all about what are you wearing tomorrow, aren't you?'

'I'm sorry my dear but I really think I am. Quoting you: only one way to find out! But maybe I have a hint for you'

'Really? Which is?'

'I'm not wearing my sneakers, that's for sure!'

'Ahah, really funny! Ok, so…see you tomorrow morning at the wedding?'

'You bet! I'll be right there, waiting for my beautiful bride to come'

'Alright then' Now that all the anxiety and fears had disappeared she realized that she was very tired. 'I guess I'm going to take a little nap now'

'So am I'

'Goodnight Don, pleasant dreams'

'Goodnight Robin'.


End file.
